Report Cards
by mckee11223
Summary: Ever wonder what grades our beloved characters would've gotten if they went to school? Check out their report cards… If you dare…
1. Sonic The Hedgehog

**Ever wonder what grades our beloved characters would've gotten if they went to school? Check out their report cards… If you dare…**

 ***Skidding noise, microphone drops***

 **SONIC! GET THAT MARKER OUT OF HERE!**

Sonic The Hedgehog

Days absent: 22 Times late: 13

Language: B

Math: C-

Foreign Languages: N/A

Science: B

Geography: A-

Gym: A+

Visual Arts: D

Drama: A+

Sonic is average in Language. He writes narratives without difficulty, often with himself as the hero saving the world; but has difficulty writing non-fiction. He also refuses to use proper sentence structure, spelling, and grammar, indicating a dislike for parameters or rules. **My gramer is goodest than u!**

Sonic is below nationwide standards in Math. He can do the work, but chooses not to puzzle over the longer questions. **I have _other_ things I need to do!**

Sonic is not taking Foreign Languages this reporting term.

Sonic is average in Science. He is particularly interested in biology, but he seems to dispute basic anatomy, such as that of foxes. **Mutants, I tell you. MUTANTS!**

Sonic is excellent in Geography. He can memorize large and complicated maps at ease.

Sonic is excellent in Gym. He is extremely agile and can run at surprisingly high speeds.

Sonic is below nationwide standards in Visual Arts. He cannot sit still long enough to draw anything, and he doesn't have any patience to learn techniques. **Can you blame me? Let Cream do the drawing.**

Sonic is excellent in Drama. He is happy in class and enjoys the creative challenge.

Teachers' notes: Sonic cannot sit still for long. He is constantly fidgeting, and has a short attention span, indicating a possibility of Tourette's or ADHD. This also hinders with his learning; he can't sit still for longer classes such as Math or Art, despite showing an aptitude for the subject. We recommend he go to a doctor for a professional diagnosis.

As well, he seems to be living in a fantasy world, where he battles a scientist named "Dr. Ivo Robotnik" to stop him from attaining "chaos emeralds". We would suggest that the parental units have a talk with Sonic about the difference between fantasy and reality. It is not healthy for a boy his age to have imaginary friends. This causes him to constantly jump out the window during classes, missing or abandoning them completely to battle said doctor. **Sure. I'll let Eggman destroy you next time!** **  
**

Sonic often shows up at school with injuries after days of absence. **I blame Amy.** If there is gang violence or domestic abuse, we recommend he or the parents call Kids Help Phone at - - -. If there is self-harm or suicidal tendencies involved, we recommend he or the parents call Crisis Link at - - -.

Sonic also tends to have an attitude problem that he seems rather proud of.

It is recommended that Sonic be retained at this grade, but may be transferred to the next grade as requested due to possibilities of mental instability. **GET. BLUNTED.**

 **Okay. Disclaimer time. I borrowed the insult "Get Blunted" from Taranea who got it from JudasFM.**

 **That's all! Stay tuned for either Knuckles or Tails, can't decide! And comment, fav and follow! It'll only take you a sec!  
**


	2. Knuckles The Echidna

Knuckles The Echidna

Days absent: 16 Times late: 2

Language: B

Math: B

Ancient Babylonian: B

Science: A

History: A+

Gym: A-

Visual Arts: B+

Drama: D+

Knuckles is average in Language. He shows precise speech when talking normally, and can communicate with ease to others who are less adept at the language.

Knuckles is average in Math.

Knuckles is average in Ancient Babylonian. Although he is excelling in reading this particularly challenging language, he cannot write or pronounce the words. He is encouraged to continue practicing.

Knuckles is average in Science. He takes it as a challenge, and likes to explore many different aspects; in particular, geology.

Knuckles is excellent in History. He can memorize and keep track of eons of near indecipherable lore, which he claims comes from memorizing his own lineage. He is also extremely keen on finding anything relating to ancient echidna tribes.

Knuckles is excellent in gym. He is strategic at times, but relies heavily on his physical strength and defence. He can also be impulsive and make split-second decisions, affecting his team. He is not a team player, preferring the partners or singles sports. He is encouraged to be part of a team, and to stop accidentally hurting his fellow students and coach.

Knuckles is average in Visual Arts. He shows great attention to detail, and enjoys drawing flora and fauna, and his natural surroundings. He is encouraged to learn to draw things other than emeralds, and to learn that the proper colour of an emerald is green.

Knuckles is below nationwide standards in Drama. He is obtuse, and refuses to participate. When he does participate, we can only assume it is because the character suits his personality, or someone goaded him into doing it.

Teachers' notes: Knuckles is very solitary. He has little to no friends, and it would help his personality and studies if he were to be friendlier and open to his classmates. He is also very hostile, and many people who would be his friends are intimidated by his behavior.

Knuckles is exceedingly gullible. He is often tricked into tasks, though sometimes it works in the teacher's favor. Either way, it is recommended that the parents or legal guardians teach his the difference between a genuine request and a trick.

He tends to avoid doing things that he deems "silly and ridiculous," outright boycotting several classes, including Drama and Dance. He claims they are a waste of his time, and that he has better things to do.

On a brighter note, he is one of the most outstanding citizens of this school, alongside Sonic The Hedgehog. They help younger and smaller kids when bullies pick on them, and while he is the muscle and intimidation, he does have a compassionate side. We encourage the further development of this trait, and of his friendship with Sonic.

That being said, he does get into fights, primarily with Sonic. Although their fights do not last long, they are always physical, and have resulted in puncture holes in the walls, skid marks on the ceiling, and entire rows of lockers being demolished. We are not sure how this happens, so it is recommended that his (and Sonic's) bags be searched before coming to school for power tools or weapons.

Knuckles is promoted to the next grade.

 **Tell me if the wording is too hard to read. I tried to make it sound professional and precise, but I understand if you need to pull out a dictionary.**


	3. Miles Prower - Tails the Fox

Tails The Fox

Days absent: 0 Times late: 0

Language: A+

Advanced Trigonometry: A+

Calculus: A+

Functions: A+

Biology: A+

Software Engineering: A+

Mechanical Engineering: A+

Physical Education: A+

Tails is excellent in Language. He is an exemplary student, using precise wording and no grammar or spelling mistakes in his writing. He can compose long stretches of poetry, or write novels with ease.

Tails is excellent in Advanced Trigonometry.

Tails is excellent in Calculus. He can use current algorithms with ease, and has created many breakthroughs which will be used and taught in next year's curriculum.

Tails is excellent in Functions.

Tails is excellent in Biology. He can correctly name identifying features of any animal, their Latin names, and possible genetic and environmental mutation patterns.

Tails is excellent in Software Engineering. He has learned to create software for a variety of uses. One of his ideas is now patented and used in Mobian Enterprise (ME) banks across the country.

Tails is excellent in Mechanical Engineering. He can fix almost anything, and build new tools and inventions from scratch. He is also small and agile enough to reach and repair areas that bring other students difficulty.

Tails is excellent in Physical Education. He is surprisingly fast and nimble, and his two tails set him apart from his classmates. He has a variety of skills to employ on the playing field, outshining even the fastest of other flyers.

Teachers' notes: Tails is delightful. He is always happy, and participates in many extra-curricular activities on top of his rigorous course load. He fits in well with his classmates, and is always taking initiative in a team.

However, Tails' skills and interests may set him apart, as other students have become lost as he talks, forcing him to recount his explanation, often simplifying it. We are afraid this hinders his team's ability, but the final result is always meticulously crafted and runs perfectly.

Tails is exceptionally bright for someone his age.

Tails is promoted to the next grade, though may progress further upon request.

 **Sonic slid back from the computer and regarded his brother suspiciously. "Tails, did you hack into the school records?"**

 **He fluffed up his tails innocently. "No."**

 **Sonic narrowed his eyes.**

 **Fluff. Fluff. "No."**

 **Sonic crossed his arms.**

 **Tails threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine. I changed my name to Tails."**

 **Taps foot impatiently. "Is that all?"**

 **"… And raised my Biology mark from an A to an A+," Tails responded forlornly.**

 **Sonic blinked. "Are you serious? You're taking university level courses, and you get better marks than I do! What grade are you in?"**

 **Tails tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I supposed it could be the second grade…"**

 **Sonic sighed in relief.**

 **"…of University, though I might have skipped it…" Tails starts rattling off numbers and professors.**

 **Sonic slapped his forehead.**


End file.
